


Love At First Sight

by RebelJediPrincess



Category: Logan Lucky (2017), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Clyde Logan Needs a Hug, F/M, HEA, Rey Needs A Hug, Wishes come true, it is sadie logan's birthday party, love in in the air or is it an aquarium tank, rey in a mermaid tail
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:15:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 17,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26197735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RebelJediPrincess/pseuds/RebelJediPrincess
Summary: Love has a way of happening to those who don't expect it. And most would not expect to fall for someone at first sight. But it happens in the most unexpected ways. Rey Sands swims her way into Clyde Logan's heart. And she does it in a mermaid tail. Love is magical!
Relationships: Clyde Logan/Rey (Star Wars), Sylvia Harrison/Jimmy Logan
Comments: 21
Kudos: 44





	1. When I Look Into Your Eyes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MyJediLife](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyJediLife/gifts).



> This is a gift fic for my best friend, MyJediLife. 
> 
> Heathyr, I can't tell you how many times I wanted to write a surprise fic for you. I am glad that I have that opportunity to spoil you with surprise feels. I hope you love this fic! I love you!
> 
> Thank you so much LadyRhi for beta reading this for me.

It was a birthday party that brought Rey to an aquarium, prepped and decorated for her to put on a show. The birthday girl’s name was Sadie Logan. She got there early enough to get herself ready before the party-goers got there to enjoy the show and the activities that were planned. 

Rey enjoyed her job more than anything. It wasn’t really a job to her. 

It was something magical. Plain and simple. Magic. 

Her best friends, Rose and Finn, with the help of a few others, got her ready and in place. She wanted to make sure she was in the aquarium just before the guests got there - especially the birthday girl. 

First, she had to step into the illusion herself, which started with her changing in the specially-designed mermaid top. Her makeup and hair followed; just before she got into her tail. 

“Okay, let Finn know that I am ready.” Rey nodded with a smile.

“Getting him now..” Rose said after making sure that everything was okay. 

Rose rushed out to where Finn waited. “She is ready.“ It took both of them to move Rey into the aquarium that would have various fish and sea life she could swim with. It also had carefully-placed places with oxygen tanks for Rey to get some air when she needed to. 

She was ready to make a little girl’s birthday magical.

***

Sadie was bouncing excitedly. She knew she was being taken to someplace special for her birthday and couldn’t sit still, but somehow her Uncle got her to close her eyes right before they arrived. It could have been ice cream, Sadie thought excitedly. It could be any place. It took everything for her to keep her eyes closed. 

“Are we there yet?” 

“Not yet baby girl,” Jimmy said as he was driving. 

“We should have blind-folded her like Mellie said. It would have been easier on Sadie.” Clyde tried his best to whisper privately, so only Jimmy heard him. 

“I think you're right.” He replied ruefully. 

He glanced at Sadie, raising his voice so she could hear. “But... you are doing great with keeping your eyes closed. I am so proud of you!” Jimmy continued. He is always proud of his little girl. 

A little more driving time passed and they finally pulled up at the aquarium. 

“We are here!” Jimmy called out.

“Can I open my eyes now?” 

Clyde chuckled, giving his brother a look. 

“You can if you want. Or you can hold off a little longer. I am leaving that up to you,” he told her with a smile.

The little girl didn’t have to wait for her father to tell her twice. She opened her eyes and looked at where they were. “The aquarium? I’m gonna look at dolphins!” 

Both Clyde and Jimmy giggled. Sadie’s joy was everything. 

“Let’s go in!” Jimmy said as they all got out of the vehicle, securing it before they headed in. 

Sadie looked around with eyes full of wonder as they walked towards where her party was taking place, balloons and party hats set up already. 

Mellie was there with Bobbie Jo and various other people that were essential family members and friends who’d made it.

They’d been placed in a part of the marine park that had half of the party room indoors and the rest outdoors, allowing them to see underwater as well as above. 

With big eyes and the magic of wonder, it all became a fairytale come to life the moment Sadie saw something swimming towards her on the other side of the glass. 

“A.. A mermaid!” she squealed in delight.

Clyde loved watching the joy light his niece up like sunshine. He envied his brother, wishing that he could experience becoming a husband and a father. He had watched the joys on both sides over the years, but he tried not to let those moments get him down. Nor did he want it to take away from this moment of pure joy with his sad thoughts. 

His gaze went to the woman who was swimming up to greet them in the aquarium. She was breathtakingly beautiful. If he didn’t already know that mermaids were a mythical creature of the sea, he’d swear that this beauty was indeed a mermaid. Or possibly an angel. 

On the other side of the glass, Rey was swimming around, giving a show of the daily life of a mermaid, often taking moments at the hidden oxygen tanks. It was just as magical for Rey as it was for those who enjoyed the show. She gave a lot of attention to the birthday girl whose dimpled smile pressed against the glass, Sadie, but she interacted with everyone who approached. 

There was a moment where she was taken aback by a tall, handsome guy that stood next to the smiling child protectively. She wondered who he was - the girl’s father, maybe?

Rey spent the performance swimming and doing some tricks in the water. She’d do twists and would play with the dolphin friend she had inside the tank with her to make it as magical of a show as they could make it. She waved and blew them bubble kisses.

It wasn’t just Sadie who was lost in the show. Even Clyde was captivated by it, though he knew this was all just for show. 

And while Clyde watched the beautiful mermaid, Jimmy and Mellie watched Clyde.

“Are you seeing what I am seeing?” Mellie asked Jimmy.

Jimmy gave her a look. “Don’t do it.”

“Don’t do what?” Mellie asked while pretending not to know what Jimmy is talking about.

“That thing you do.”

Mellie sighed. “This is the first time I have ever seen Clyde so taken by a woman.”

“You know this is not a good idea. Right?” 

“Cauliflower!” 

Jimmy gave Mellie a disbelieving look. “You can’t use that for this.”

“I just did, Jimmy.” She paused. “Listen. All we would have to do is help them with meetin’ up. See what happens from there.” 

“I don’t know about this.” Jimmy pointed out reluctantly.

Mellie rolled her eyes. “Well, I do! And you should.” She shot him a look that any brother in the world with a strong-minded sister would recognize. “Work with me on this.”

Sylvia was close by, listening to the siblings talking. She was also watching the show and glancing at Clyde’s wrapt expression, too. “If he doesn’t help. I most certainly will!” the woman said in a whisper to keep it private between them.

Jimmy looked at Sylvia in surprise. “If you can work out a plan.” He could not believe what he was saying. 

“I will! But I need to know if you are in this.” Mellie was persistent.

Jimmy looked between the two. He should have avoided making eye contact with Sylvia. The family was rubbing off on her already, and they had only just started dating. Jimmy knew deep down that this beautiful and intelligent woman was the one. He had been trying to plan the perfect way to ask her. Now, it seemed, he was going to be letting her wrap him around her pretty little finger before he’d even gotten down on one knee.

“Okay! I’m in.” Jimmy started, “but if this doesn’t work - we stop!” He didn’t want to see his brother getting heartbroken, especially when he could very well see the truth that Clyde was taken by this woman in the mermaid tail. Looking again at Sylvia, he figured she could understand that. 

“It’s going to work. I can feel it!” Mellie smiled in anticipation.

All Sylvia did was nod her agreement.

“Even though I feel I need a little more time to be certain, I will help any way I can!” Jimmy felt odd giving in, but he had his sister and Sylvia. He did take another moment to look closely at the mermaid performer and the way his brother’s eyes followed her graceful twists and twirls. 

“Leave the planning to me.” Mellie declared.

Jimmy couldn’t help but feel all things could go wrong with those words, but he knew how the Logan family were. A Logan had an idea, and they acted on it. 

“We will discuss this later.” He watched as both Sylvia and Mellie nodded, getting back to enjoying the show.

***

It always seemed like time passed so fast when Rey danced beneath the water. It was the moment she would be getting out and taken in for the meet-up with the party-goers. That was the best part, in her opinion. She leaned a great deal on her friends to help her get from the aquarium to get ready for joining everyone at the party, which would be at the same time the cake would be brought in as a big surprise.

When the mermaid swan of, Sadie wished that she was still there. Then Mellie said something about eating and her head whipped around in excitement. 

“How about we eat something.” her Aunt asked, smiling down at her.

Sadie realized she had not snacked the whole time the mermaid was swimming around. She was just too excited to eat anything, and was just realizing how hungry she really was. She nodded at her aunt enthusiastically. “Okay.. Then we can look at the dolphins?” 

“We can do anything you want after we eat,” Mellie assured her as she glanced at Bobbie Jo, who was working on getting a plate ready for Sadie. 

Rose walked up at that point. “We will be ready in thirty minutes.”

“That will be enough time for everyone to eat some lunch,” Bobbie Jo said, pleased.

“I will come out first to make sure everyone is ready. Enjoy!” Rose nodded and smiled. She glanced at Sadie, seeing her grin, all happy, as a kid should be on their birthday. Seeing that kind of joy is a reason she loves working on events like this with Rey. Kid parties are the best of all the events they are asked to perform at. Rose hurried off to get things ready for the grand finale.

Jimmy was sitting with Sadie, Sylvia on the other side of him, enjoying the pizza and other goodies that had been served up. “Are you having fun?” He asked his little girl.

“I am, Daddy!” She answered, a big grin on her face. 

Jimmy loved seeing his daughter happy. He’d give anything to see her smile all the time. 

He looked over at Clyde, who was gazing off, looking distracted, often looking towards the aquarium. He could only assume the reasons, especially since the woman wasn’t there anymore. Jimmy hoped the mermaid would show up soon, just so that he could make sure.

***

Rey had to quickly clean herself up after drying off the aquarium water. She quickly cleaned her tail and let it dry just before she got back into it so she could be placed in a chair. Rose would do the final touch-ups before it was time to push the seat out and into the room, along with the cake.

  
  
  
  


Thirty minutes had passed as they served up the food and drinks for lunch. Then Rose walked out to ask if everyone was ready. As soon as she got the ‘okay’ she hurried back to give the go-ahead, pushing Rey out in all her sparkling splendor. 

Finn pushed the seat, Rey holding the birthday cake up for everyone to see and cheer at. Then Sadie was led up to her, smiling shyly. 

“Sadie Logan,” Rey said, beaming down at the little girl. All eyes were on her, and she took a breath before launching into song. 

“Happy Birthday to You

Happy Birthday to You

Happy Birthday Dear Sadie

Happy Birthday to You.”

Rey had started the song, even as she was being moved into place, settled by Finn. Everyone in the room sang along with her. 

“Make a wish and blow out the candles,” she told Sadie, holding the cake down so the child could reach it easily.

Sadie’s eyes widened with excitement. She walked over to the mermaid, closing her eyes as she thought about what she wanted more than anything. The problem was, she could not think of a single thing. She had her family, who loved her, and friends - everything she could possibly need. Then an idea popped into her head and, with a smile on her face, she opened up her eyes. Sadie took a deep breath just before blowing out the birthday candles. There was a glow of happiness in her eyes as she blew out all of them in one breath. 

Rey smiled as she cheered on the young girl, joining in the festivities. 

“What did you wish for?” Jimmy asked. 

Sadie giggled. “If I tell you it won’t come true.” 

“What if I can make it come true?” He could not help asking her. He wanted to make all her dreams come true. 

Sadie's smile grew and she giggled up at him. “Daddy!” 

Clyde watched the sweet conversation between his niece and Jimmy. This is what he wanted, he thought to himself. That missing thing in his life was a family of his own - not that he took the family that he had for granted. He wanted love of his own, though, and children. He wanted it all, even though that scared him a little.

Mellie saw Clyde watching Jimmy with Sadie. She had watched Clyde with Sadie many times, feeling that one day her brother would make a perfect dad; that one day he would meet the perfect woman. 

Clyde’s gaze went from his brother and niece to the woman who not that long ago had entertained his family in the aquarium, swimming in a sort-of dance that had enchanted him. 

Seeing the direction of his gaze, Mellie had an idea and walked over to get the cake. “Here. Let me get this from you so I can cut the cake and give everyone a slice.” 

Rey’s attention had also found its way to Clyde before Mellie walked up to take the cake, but her attention had been pulled to his sister as she strode over. 

“Of course. Thank you!” She was certain the kids would want some cake, now that the birthday song had been sung and the candles had been blown out. It was almost a shame to eat it, really. The cake was just so beautiful, Rey thought. 

Mellie had started cutting the cake as soon as she was at the table with it. “Clyde, can you give me a little help here?” she asked as she was finishing cutting it into pieces, starting to put the slices on the plates before her and making sure there were a few spares. 

Bobbie Jo grabbed the first piece and quickly took it to Sadie. “Here you go!” Smiling at her daughter. “Happy birthday!” 

“Thank you, Momma!” Sadie started to eat her cake. 

Mellie put a piece of cake on a plate, eying her brother. “Give this to the mermaid!” She handed it over to Clyde. 

The look in Clyde’s eyes was shy. She could tell he was uncertain of himself, the gentle giant that is her brother. 

“Just walk up and hand it to her.” She knew he could do that much. He had, after all, served drinks to women, but it was obvious there was something about this woman that got to him. Something special. 

Clyde could only nod slightly before he started towards the woman that was seated in a seat that was decorated to look like a shell. The closer he got, the harder the beat of his heart grew. He had never seen a more beautiful woman. 

Rey had noticed someone walking up to her out of the corner of her eye and, seeing who it was, she smiled. “Hi,” she greeted the tall, handsome man, tone soft. 

Clyde started to reply but stumbled in a soft stutter, then stopped. It was obvious that he was embarrassed.

“Is that for me?” She figured she would try to make it easier. Big and tough-looking, when he blushed, he was the most adorable man she had ever seen. Most importantly, she saw kindness in his eyes. 

He was afraid to speak. Nothing came out. He nodded, taking a breath before trying again. “Thought you would like some cake with everyone.” 

Not many people offered her cake on the job. Actually, she realized, this was honestly the first time. “Thank you!” Rey said as he handed it over to her. “What’s your name?”

“Clyde!” he answered, maybe a little too loudly.

“Very strong name. I like it!” Rey said as soon as he answered her question. “My name is Rey Sands.” She introduced herself to him. “Pleasure to meet you, Clyde.”

“It’s a pleasure, Ma’am..” He said, as he was very polite and respectful. 

Mellie watched subtly while she was handing out the plates with the cake. She cracked a smile as she brought one over to him, in hopes that keeping him close to the woman would open up the opportunity for them to talk more. “Here you go, Clyde.” 

“Don’t you need me to help you?” Clyde drawled.

Mellie smiled again. “No. I got it! Just take it easy and enjoy.” 

He glanced around, seeing that everyone already had cake. He’d been the only one without. 

Even Rey quickly looked around, noticing Rose and Finn eating a piece of cake together. Looking back at Clyde and Mellie, she smiled her gratitude. “Thanks for including me!” A soft pause. “And my friends over there.” 

“You’re welcome!” Both Clyde and Mellie said at the same time, though perhaps his voice was a little softer and warmer than his sister’s, which made her become quiet, since she wanted him to talk to her some more. Giving him a soft smile in the hope that he would.

Meeting her gaze, Clyde gave her the smallest, most beautiful smile Rey had ever seen.


	2. A Connection So Deep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes the universe needs a little help to make something wonderful happen. And with love, all things become possible. Even something magical!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is Chapter 2 of a gift fic for MyJediLife. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy it! I love you!
> 
> Thank you so much LadyRhi for beta reading this for me.

It seemed forever, but it had only been two weeks since the birthday party. Even now, Sadie kept talking about it, eyes sparkling as she gushed about Mermaid Rey. When she would mention the performer in the same room as her Uncle Clyde, his eyes would light right up. Sadie had Rey’s site bookmarked on her computer, always looking through the listing of upcoming events. 

Clyde thought about the beautiful woman in the glittering mermaid tail day and night too. Though his wandering thoughts made him distant, he was careful that it never took away from his abilities to work and run his bar.

When Mellie walked into The Duck Tape one morning, she took one glance at her brother and knew what the look he had on his face meant - at least she hoped she did. About the only time his face had expressed anything like it was when he’d gazed at Rey. 

“What’s wrong?” Mellie asked him, trying to hide her delight. She knew all too well what was wrong. Clyde was alone. He needed someone - the one person who already held his heart, she was certain of that. It was in his eyes. 

“Nothin’s wrong!” Clyde tried to make it as convincing as he could, but it was pretty useless when he had already failed at convincing himself. 

“How long has it been since you’ve taken a boat out on the water?” Mellie knew that this probably seemed like the most random question she could have asked, but she had her reasons. 

Clyde stood there for a while, thinking about it. He couldn’t recall the last time he had been out on his boat, be it fishing or just enjoying a moment of peace. “Been a while,.” he finally answered in a soft tone. 

He didn’t feel rushed to respond, but he tried to make sure he answered before anyone could walk up and pull his attention from the conversation. 

“I know your schedule,” Mellie started, but then trailed off. She had to try to appear as if this would be a random suggestion. 

Clyde looked at her, curious about where this was going as she paused.

Mellie wasn’t sure right away if the look she was getting was suspicious or just curious She hurried to continue. “You have plenty of time to take a boat out now. Take a break and enjoy a peaceful day!” Mellie had never hoped more in her life than she did just now. 

“I guess it can’t hurt! I have been meaning to.. Just...” Clyde trailed off.“Things keep coming up that pushes it off.” 

She understood, better than most. Things didn’t always go as planned for Logans. You had to have a backup plan. 

Mellie stayed at the bar, keeping her brother company when he wasn’t taking care of someone wanting a drink. She even helped him close up the bar before they both said good night and headed for home. 

Making a quick call before she went to bed, Mellie smiled in anticipation. “It’s a go!” 

And that was that.

Completely unaware of his sister’s meddling, Clyde made it home and got himself ready for bed after eating a quick meal. His thoughts were on Rey, as they always were these days. He thought of how he’d felt, watching her swim in the aquarium, hearing the soft resonance of her voice. 

Eventually, he fell asleep, luminous hazel eyes lingering in his dreams.

***

Waking to the sunlight shining in through the curtains, Clyde found himself debating the plan of taking time for himself out on a boat. He thought about it heavily before letting out a shaky sigh. He  _ did  _ tell Mellie he would do this. 

He could be just as lost and alone out in the boat as he was inside his home - or anywhere for that matter.

Clyde proceeded to get himself ready, keeping true to his routine. He made sure he had what he would need while he was out on the water, loading everything onto the boat. Then he climbed in and floated out.

***

Mellie wanted to make sure that everything was going as planned. She checked on her brother from a distance, careful not to be seen, before she headed on over towards where she was meeting Rey and her friends, who were helping with this. 

Rey had everything with her that she needed. Of course, one of her friends was left having to drive the vehicle, as she was already in her mermaid tail in the back. The meet up with Mellie was close enough to where Clyde would be, but a distance away that he wouldn’t see her until she swam up to him. That was the plan. 

“I think this is cute!” Rose couldn’t help but say. “I knew something was there the moment I saw the glances he gave you.” 

Finn shook his head. “Swimming into the hearts of men,” Finn muttered whimsically, with his attention on driving. 

“Just one man!” Rey smiled, blushing slightly. “It is nice to know that someone is not turned off by what I do. I’m a mermaid, professionally. It took me years to perfect my merpersona. Normally a guy runs away from me the moment he finds out I put on a mermaid tail for parties - thinking I am completely strange and out of touch.”

Finn was glad as soon as they got there. Pulling up, he saw Mellie waiting for them. “Are you ready for this?” 

“I am!” Rey chirped in excitement.

Finn got out. He was glad they’d gotten there early. Even with Rey already in the tail, it still took some time to get her set up and carried out to the water.

Mellie watched as Finn opened up the back, seeing Rey already ready to go. “It doesn’t appear that you have a lot to do to get ready.” 

“Not really! I wasn’t sure how long it was going to take, or how long Clyde would be out there. I didn’t want to miss out on this.” Rey said, dropping her eyes a little shyly. Peeking up and seeing the smile on Mellie’s face told her there was no reason to be. 

“I knew there was something special about you! I just ask for one thing - well, two things.” She paused slightly. Noticing Rey’s curious expression, she smiled at the woman she had placed all her hopes on.. “Make him happy is one, though I don’t think you would have a hard time with that. I saw how he looks at you…”

“And the second?” Rey asked after a nod. 

“I don’t feel that I have anything to worry about, but I want to make it clear: Don’t ever hurt him!” Mellie felt the need to get that off her chest. Not that she had anything to worry about, she was certain, remembering how they looked at each other in the hours of the party. 

It wasn’t just on his end, and Mellie was thrilled to see she’d been right. 

“I will not hurt Clyde!” Rey exclaimed, a flush rising in her cheeks.

“For two weeks she’s been distracted, wanting to see him the whole time,” Rose outed her friend. 

Finn smirked. “There were a few times this morning I thought we were going to jump the gun and wind up kicking our heels because we got here too early.”

Rey blushed as her friends spoke out. “Guys!” 

Finn got serious when Rey objected. “Okay, let’s get you in the water,” he said as he started to help her get adjusted so that he could lift her. “I got you…”

Mellie watched. “You need me to help with anything?” 

Finn turned to answer, Rose helping him carry Rey. “I’d appreciate it if you close up the car, and help with guiding us along so we can get her to the water safely. 

Mellie closed up the vehicle as soon as they had their mermaid out, hurrying over to show them the way. 

Once they got to the water, they looked out in the direction that Clyde was drifting a good distance away. He didn’t seem to be looking out, just sitting there looking lost and alone. 

Finn and Rose carefully lowered her into the water and Rey looked at Mellie. “So that Finn and Rose could go about their day, can you take some of the things I need for changing over and hide them here for me?” 

Mellie smiled. “That won’t be a problem.”

“Thank you!” Rey said, and without hesitation, she drew in a big breath before diving under the water. They watched her kick off in the direction that Clyde was floating.

  
  
  


“I am gonna go get her stuff for you to take over,” Finn said helpfully heading off towards the parked car. 

Mellie and Rose watched the water for a bit, until they both decided to let the moment be between Rey and Clyde. 

As much as Mellie wanted to watch, this was something special between the two of them, and she didn’t need Jimmy to lecture her about special times. 

By the time Mellie walked back to the vehicles, Finn had grabbed the bag and stepped over to hand it to her. “Everything she will need is in here.” He paused softly, then smiled. “Thank you!” It must have seemed so random to say that, he realized when he saw her confused expression. Finn went on, explaining. “We were trying to talk her into calling him on her own, but…” 

“I understand.” Mellie could imagine. Taking the bag from Finn, she headed back to stash the bag for Rey. Still trying to fight the urge to peek and watch how everything played out, she made herself get back into her car and let her brother finally have his dream come true.

***

Clyde was looking out over the glittering water as the boat drifted when a movement rocked the boat slightly. It was peaceful out here, and he would enjoy it if his mind wasn’t so down. All he thought about was how much he wished that he could see Rey again. 

_ “I don’t have a chance with her…”  _ Clyde thought. He was pining over a woman that was out of his league. She was smart, beautiful, and as he thought about the light in her eyes that was so radiant he looked down at his arm. The prosthetic. 

He could list the many flaws that would deny him any hope of happiness with someone. Not just anyone - Rey. 

***

  
  


With a big smile, Rey swam her way towards Clyde. He wasn’t facing her, but she could clearly see he was in a deep thought from the way he sat, staring off into the distance. She wanted to see him light up, like she had seen in him at the party. This sad solemnity hurt her to see.

As soon as she was close enough she dived under the water after taking a deep breath. With a bit of mischief, she made sure her tail fins hit the water’s surface just right as she went down to create a big splash to get attention. 

It wasn’t until he heard the splash that Clyde became aware of his surroundings, coming back from his heavy thoughts. He looked in the direction of the sound in confusion, but saw only the lapping waves. 

Rey could touch the boat now, and she used it as a guide back to the surface right beside it.As soon as her head was above water, she started to hum a little tune. Like a siren, she sang out to him, soft and sweet. 

Clyde’s attention pulled from looking out to the water to where the sweetest sound he’d ever heard was coming from. It wasn’t a song that he recognized, but its enchanting resonance easily got his attention. Somehow, he knew it was her. He smiled when his eyes met hers and imagined that hers was how the voice of an angel must sound. 

“Wha... What are you doing here?” Clyde stammered, unsure how he’d managed to come up with any words at all, as stunned as he was to see her there, hanging from the side of his boat

“I came to see you…” Rey answered, just smiling at him.

“How is this…” He paused, suddenly putting the pieces together - thinking about Mellie talking him into taking time out in the boat today. “Mellie set this up?” 

“She called... but this is all me. I just needed a way to work this out. Mellie helped me figure out a way to do this.” She paused. “I wanted to call many times in the last two weeks.” 

Clyde listened as she spoke, a soft smile lighting his deep mahogany eyes as he thought about it. “Really?” 

Rey nodded softly. “I wanted to see you again the moment the party ended. I was thinking that I didn’t have a chance with you, though.”

Clyde looked utterly bewildered by her words. Like  _ she  _ would have to worry - Rey was beyond beautiful. “You are perfect!” He paused, thinking about the pictures that Sadie had shown him on Rey’s website which he’d gazed at with rapture.

  
  
  


“Just so you know... Call me! I will answer,” he told her. 

Rey’s smile brightened even more at his reassurance.. “Okay. I will!” 

His smile widened in answer. There was a gleam in his eyes that Rey had been thinking about for two weeks, just wanting to see it again. 

Rey got lost in looking deep in Clyde’s eyes. While no words were spoken, there seemed to be a deep and life-altering conversation between the two. Rey didn’t want to look anywhere but at him. 

“As much as I love swimming, would you rather we take this to land?” Rey asked softly after a while. 

“I don’t mind staying here.” Clyde didn’t want her to stop. He liked watching her swim. Even though she wasn’t in the aquarium tank and he was limited with what he could and couldn’t see, there was a special sort of magic to it. 

Rey blushed. 

He saw the blush, and immediately felt remorse for making her uncomfortable. “Sorry!”

“Don’t be,.” A soft pause. She wished that she was in the tank so he could see her better, but rallied to the challenge. “I’ll swim for you,” she declared just before she pushed herself a little distance from the boat. 

Clyde watched how Rey floated in the water, seeing the suggestion of her outline beneath the surface. In the water you could barely make out that the mermaid tail was just something she would slip on her legs, adding to the magic. He honestly could not imagine being able to swim with that on, but she seemed to be able to swim perfectly. It seemed effortless, natural.

Rey hesitated for a moment, a little afraid to pull her attention from Clyde. With one breath she slipped into the water. She swam around and under the boat, her hands before her, using her arms to make graceful turns. 

Finally, as Clyde looked on in awe, Rey returned to the surface, drawing a deep breath and grinning at the look on his face. 

“You make that look easy.” A genuine compliment. There was no way he could swim with a tail, he knew. He had to kick in the water like he was taught as a child. 

Rey wasn’t sure if she made it look easy, or if that was easy for her. “When I started swimming as a child, I used to kick them together. Everyone used to try and get me to kick normally, one leg after another, but it just didn’t stick with me. I was a stronger swimmer with the dolphin kick.” 

“That obviously made it easier.”

“It did! The mono fins were easy for me to get used to without struggling to kick.” She smiled. 

Clyde could not help but think of not just how beautiful, but how unique she was. He could not think of a time he’d ever believed in magic - there was always an explanation for something. His belief in the Logan family curse was the only exception. 

This, though? This was magic, in spite of Rey’s smiling explanation.

Rey went back to swimming around the boat. He seemed to enjoy watching her as she swam, so she allowed the strange but precious connection speak for itself. She was delighted that there was even a sense of playfulness between them. 

Clyde could not help the pure happiness that he was feeling as he watched her, hypnotized. He looked down into the water when she dove beneath, and then his heartbeat quickened when she came back up ... and her lips touched his. 


	3. It Only Takes A Moment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To fall in love only takes a moment. And a heart felt kiss. The heart always knows it will never be alone again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the magical chapter 3 of the gift fic for MyJediLife.
> 
> It is a magical experience being able to write something for you. I hope you are enjoying this fic! It is a joy writing it. Love you!
> 
> Thank you so much LadyRhi for beta reading this for me.

It wasn’t planned. The moment her lips touched his, however, was like magic in itself. 

Rey’s heart was beating so fast in her chest. Unfortunately,she didn’t have the leverage to keep her lips pressed up against his much longer - the distance between them, for all that their lips still touched, was heavily felt. For a moment, she was certain that the kiss might have come too soon between them, that she’d rushed this. 

Rey wasn’t the only one blushing about the kiss. Clyde’s cheeks were blooming with rosy emotion, just as hers were as her arms finally gave way and they slipped apart.

“I - I.. um..” Clyde stammered. 

Rey could identify with Clyde. She’d had no intention of making such a bold move when she’d set out through the water to meet him, but the buoyancy of her spirits may have been miscalculated in the process. However, she wouldn’t take it back. Rey liked to believe that everything happened for a reason - especially something like this. 

But it had left her speechless, breathless, and a little unsure. This man had that effect on her. 

“It’s okay!” She managed after the silence between them stretched uncomfortably. She hoped that it would take away from the possible apology. 

“I just…” Clyde feared he would stutter through anything he had to say. 

“Breathe.” Easy for her to say, as she was still trying to remember how to breathe herself. 

Clyde nodded. “Okay.” 

They held one another’s gazes as they both seemed to draw in a shared breath, exhaling together. In perfect sync.

He nodded, feeling calmer. Catching sight of his watch and realizing the time, he raised his wrist to get a better look.  _ “How is it this late?” _

“Everything okay?” Rey asked, bewildered by the sudden shift in tension. 

“Yeah. Everything is okay! I just can’t believe the time.” 

Rey peered up at his watch when his hand came back down to grip the side of the boat and she could glance at it herself. “We can take this to land,” she suggested hopefully. “I need to dry my tail anyway.” 

“That way, towards my place there.” He pointed out across the lake. 

Looking in the direction he’d shown her, then an idea came to her and lit her face with an excited smile. “Let me!” 

Plunging through the water, she started to push the boat forward, heading toward his place. Clyde watched her, impressed. As soon as it was close enough, she watched him jump out of the boat and secure it in place. Then he walked over towards her, laying on the shore. 

He reached out to her, fingers shaking a little. “Let me help you out of the water.” 

Rey hadn’t expected him to help her out of the water, but she was more than appreciative of his help - of the chance to touch him again. “Thank you!” 

“You’re welcome, ma’am!” As he lifted her, Clyde made sure she was secure, holding her body close against him with his good arm and supporting her legs in the crook of his left, her tail trailing across his prosthetic like a bright waterfall. “You need help getting out of that tail.” 

“I can do this part! I learned a trick to it over the years - when I had to speed things up for events.” Soft pause, “but thank you for offering.” 

“Anytime!” He said as he settled Rey carefully, eyes moving over her in helpless fascination. Then realizing he was staring as she was starting to get the tail off, he quickly turned to offer her privacy. Kicking himself inside, Clyde told himself that he should have put her out of sight where she could change in peace. 

Rey noticed the movement, seeing he had turned to give her privacy. “You’re truly a gentleman. But you didn’t have to go that far,” Rey stated with a smile, charmed by his solicitude. “It’s okay to look. I make sure to wear something under the tail.”

Clyde turned slowly back, finding Rey now standing on her own two feet, a pair of pajama shorts pairing a little humorously with her spangled costume top. He couldn’t help looking her over, hoping he wasn’t being creepy about it. “Are you hungry?” He suddenly asked, wanting to break the awkward moment.

Rey smiled. “I am!” 

“I'll make us some lunch? If you would like to join me?” He cringed, realizing that everything he said seemed to come out sounding unsure.

“I would love to!” Rey immediately accepted, unwilling to let him draw away from her out of embarrassment. There was no need. “I asked Mellie if she could leave my bag here with everything I need to get changed.” 

After Rey had set her tail where the water could drain out of it, she helped Clyde get the boat unloaded and found her bag that was placed on the table inside. 

_ “Give us a call when you are ready for us to pick you up!” _

Rey read the note that was pinned on her bag. Mellie really was a wonder.

Clyde quickly showed her where the bathroom was. “The bathroom is right here. I’ll get working on lunch while you…” He could not help it but look at her lips as he spoke. 

“Thanks!” Rey had been looking at Clyde’s lips too. “I’ll be quick.” She headed into the bathroom and closed the door. She quickly got out of the wet clothes and hopped into the shower to rinse off as fast as she could. 

  
  


***

  
  


Clyde walked into the kitchen after showing Rey where the bathroom was, only then realizing that he hadn’t asked her what she wanted for lunch. Hearing the shower turn on, he knew it was going to be up to him to figure something out, just hoping she’d enjoy it. 

Trying to keep his mind off Rey and what she was doing in the bathroom, he got to work. He had a taste for lunchmeat and chips, and he would make some for her too. It didn’t bother him when he thought that there might be a chance he would have to make something else if it didn’t appeal to her, though. He was happy to go to a little extra work if it would bring out that pretty smile of hers again.

***

Rey had finished her shower, dried, and dressed in the clothes from her bag. She opened the door to the smell of something delicious being made and followed it towards the kitchen where she could see Clyde fixing them something to eat. 

“I hope you don’t mind lunchmeat sammiches and chips?” he asked a little shyly, spotting her.

“It’s perfect,” Rey assured him. “And you are making them just the way I love them.” She noticed he had pan-fried the lunchmeat and the cheese was melted just right. 

They both walked over to the table with a plate in hand and sat down. 

“I was worried at first, since I forgot to ask you what you would prefer.” 

Rey smiled. “This is perfect! Really. I don’t know many people who like it prepared this way.”

Clyde could not help but think how perfect Rey was, and he watched as she began to eat the sandwich. There was the most beautiful look of relish on her face from the first bite that sparked another kind of hunger deep inside him. 

Controlling himself, Clyde just smiled at Rey’s moan when she got a mouthful of gooey cheese. It seemed like she was enjoying every moment of the experience - he certainly hoped she was. 

  
  


***

  
  


The two had finished eating their lunch, but lost track of time in the process, simply taking pleasure in each other’s company. 

“Where has the time gone?” Clyde remarked when he realized the afternoon shadows had deepened. He couldn’t believe the time as he looked down at his watch. He honestly didn’t want this to end, but he did have some things that he had to do and a bar to run. 

The look on Clyde’s face made her ache, and she could not help but mirror it. She didn’t want this to end either. 

Clyde saw the emotion in Rey, amazed she would want to hold onto this time with him. “I would love for this to keep going...” He trailed off. He didn’t want to say that he had things to do, didn’t want to have to send her off. 

“I know! I would love that too.” Rey paused. “My friends left me a note to have me call when I am ready. I should give them a heads up. Might take them some time to get here.” 

Clyde wanted so badly to tell her not to, but he remained silent as he watched her fish out her phone to let her friends know it was time. Then her eyes met his, hanging up the call that would take her away from him. 

“You’re more than welcome at the bar.” He paused, feeling pushy, and hating it. 

Rey nodded. “I will try to make it tonight!” 

Clyde smiled at her, perking up. 

The alarm on her phone rang out, letting her know she had a text message. She was lost in that moment. Rey looked down at the message, regretting having to look away from his warm eyes.

_ “We are on our way!” _

“They are on their way! I should probably get everything together. ” Her tone expressed her heartfelt emotions, the look confirming it. 

Getting up, Rey put her plate in the sink before grabbing her damp things from the bathroom. She wrapped everything up in a heavy-duty plastic bag and set them beside her travel bag. Lastly, she went out to grab the mermaid tail, mostly dried after sitting in the lowering sunlight. 

Clyde walked up to her when she’d pulled her things together. “I can’t thank you enough.”

“For?”

“Surprising me!” He gave her a small smile.

“Any time!” Rey said affectionately. 

He could feel his heart beating strong and hard in his chest, a lump forming in his throat. He wanted to stop her - to hold onto her.

Then her friends arrived and he lost his chance. 

Rose got out of the car first, smiling over at the two of them. Finn climbed out with a friendly wave, then headed around to open up the back so that they could load everything up. 

Rey helped them, putting the mermaid tail in the trunk, then rushed back over to Clyde while they put the rest of her stuff in the car. She could hear her two friends getting in the vehicle, for which she was grateful. “I better get going! I will hopefully see you tonight at the bar. If not... we will plan something... a date.” 

The word and the promise of it sent breathless excitement flowing through them both. Clyde stepped closer and leaned towards her.

***

Watching the couple from the car, Finn murmured to Rose. “I bet you - she is going to kiss him.” 

Rose shook her head at him. “You might kiss a girl you just met. Doesn’t mean she is going to do the same thing.”

“They didn’t  _ just  _ meet!” he objected.

“True! But he really is a gentleman. Look at him! This is so sweet that my teeth ache.”

“Two weeks could make anything possible,” Finn pointed out. “Our girl might surprise us!”

Rose continued to watch the two speculatively for a moment. “Fine. You do the dishes for a month if I win.” 

“You know I hate doing the dishes.” He looked at the two, not sure how confident he is about this. He would rather it was a bet for money. Yet, he shot another look at Rey and Clyde … he liked his chances. “Okay. You’re on!” 

“What are you betting for?” 

Fine smirked. “That I am not the one going to be doing the dishes.”

Satisfied, they shook hands on it and turned back to watch the two lovebirds with avid expectation. 

***

Rey smiled, reaching up to take his hand. “I better go before they start honking the horn at me.”

Clyde smiled as well. 

“Bye.” She said softly as she shifted to head towards the vehicle, turning away.

***

Finn glanced at Rose. “That is not fair!”

Rose smirked. 

Then they both turned their attention on Rey, who’d stopped in her tracks. 

Finn started to grin.

***

Clyde watched Rey stop. His wishful heart beat furiously with the hope that she would turn around. 

What if she did, though? He wasn’t sure he could act on it. That kiss played again in his mind, however, and all he knew was that he wanted to do this right. 

Then she turned back.

Rey struggled with herself, uncertain what to do next. She needed to do  _ something _ . Remembering the times that she had been told by Finn and Rose about going after what mattered to you, and the rewards when it was something you wanted with all of your heart. 

It seemed natural. The moment she reached him, Clyde wrapped his arms around and welcomed it when Rey’s lips claimed his in a soft kiss.

***

Finn's fists pumped in the air. “No dishes for me!”

Rose was too happy for her friend to let Finn’s smirk get to her. “Yes!” She said, keeping it quiet so that Rey and Clyde weren’t disturbed.

Eventually, the couple broke away from one another, and they began to recall the world around them. Both glanced sheepishly at the pair in the car, who waved at them. Finn may have been smirking a little, but Rose gave him a shove for it. 

“Look at them. Both of them blushing!” Rose chimed in, thrilled at the romantic scene they’d just witnessed. 

Finn and Rose watched as the flushed couple said their final goodbyes, the promise to make arrangements to see each other again bringing smiles to their faces once more . 

Rey settled in the back seat, quietly humming to herself while she ran her fingers over the bright fabric of her mermaid tail. In the rearview mirror, Rose saw the way Clyde watched the retreating tail lights as they took off. It was her turn to smile - her friend was finally getting the happiness she deserved.


	4. You're Everything That Is Right

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Love changes a person somehow. Whether that is the smile that doesn't go away. Or something in a persons step. Maybe even a glow in the persons aura. There is no hiding it! But Clyde and Rey don't hide it. They shine!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here it is, Chapter 4 of the gift fic for MyJediLife.
> 
> Thank you so much LadyRhi for beta reading this for me.

There was a feeling of loss without Rey there with him, but Clyde knew he had a lot to do before he could open The Duck Tape for the evening crowd. He did his best to keep himself focused on checking the inventory, prepping the till, and ensuring his bartop was freshly buffed. The hope to see Rey again that evening fueled him. He knew she’d only be able to come if she was able to work something out so that she could be there, but he let her beautiful smile inspire his efforts as he worked the cloth over the gleaming wood. 

Even though he had a much later start in his errands than usual, and had to put some elbow grease into getting everything ready to open, Clyde still unlocked and opened up the bar on time. His regulars arrived like clockwork as he started pouring drinks. 

“There is something different about you, Clyde. I just can’t put my finger on it.” Roger, one of his regulars said, eyeing Clyde suspiciously. “More up-beat ... happy.”

“It’s been a good day!” Clyde said as he felt his heart beating fast within his chest. The thought of Rey had made him smile. He kept a close eye out, hearing the slight slur in the teasing voice. The man on the stool before him was swaying a bit, as he had downed more than a few drinks since his arrival. 

“It is a lot better than the last two weeks. I can tell you that.” Roger slurred.

The day two weeks ago, when his whole world had changed, felt like it had been a much longer time ago, Clyde thought to himself. What had changed everything so dramatically was his time with Rey earlier. It was the most amazing afternoon he’d ever had. 

There were the beginnings of a smile on his face, one that seemed to get the attention of someone who knew him.

“What’s her name?” Earl, another one of his regulars asked perceptively.

Clyde didn’t think anyone would be able to guess the reason behind his current state, but the question pulled his attention on the person who asked. 

“Don’t look at me like that!” Earl griped, a much older man than he. “I have seen that look on a man’s face many times ‘afore. It’s  _ always  _ a woman.”

The older man was right, Clyde knew. There was simply no denying it. It made him think of his beautiful Rey, her bright smile, and the kiss --  _ kisses! _ \-- that she’d pressed to his lips, and it all made him smile, confirming it to those who were listening in on the conversation. 

“Her name is Rey!” Clyde admitted, his lips still tugging upwards at the corners.

“I knew it!” Earl boasted. “That smile says it all.” A soft pause. “You hold on tightly to that woman. Nothing compares to love.” 

Clyde could not agree more. 

He was just about to say something when his gaze lifted from the man to look towards the door as it swung open. He took notice of her face. It seemed like her eyes drew to his almost at the same time she walked in the bar. 

Rey. His light. His angel. His mermaid. 

She was the only woman who had captured his heart through the very depths of the ocean. Or the aquarium tank, as the case may be, he thought with lighthearted humor. Then there had also been that moment she swam to him while he was in his boat, floating along. 

Rey truly had his heart in every way.

Rey’s eyes scanned over the bar quickly, noting that it had obviously been busy. Her eyes stayed on him the moment she saw him, however, and she smiled. as she started to make her way towards the bar.

“So tell us about this woman,.” Earl chose that moment to press him, waggling his scruffy eyebrows.

Clyde ignored the nosy, old codger, watching Rey walking towards the bar, his heart pounding in his chest. It was like it wanted to bust out of his chest and into her hand ... where he knew it belonged. 

“She is the most beautiful woman I have ever seen in my life,” he murmured, not really answering Earl’s question. Just speaking the plain truth.

Regardless, the interfering old codger had noticed. He looked in the direction that Clyde was looking, quickly spotting the young woman heading in their direction. “Well, now. You are  _ not  _ lying there, kid.” 

Earl lifted his beer in a salute to his barman.

Clyde’s smile couldn’t get any bigger than it was already, ignoring the old gossip. 

“I see you were able to make it tonight,” he said when she finally drew up to the bar. 

Rey’s smile was so bright, and she even blushed as she nodded. She needed to be here - it was a feeling in her heart. She’d missed him so much the moment she’d left his place. “I would have loved to promise, but I wasn’t sure about my schedule. Found out that one of the parties I was swimming for early in the morning tomorrow had moved to another day that worked for them. I don’t have to get to bed quite so early tonight” 

“I’m sorry!” The thought of her not swimming for a party was saddening to him. She looked amazing and deserved to be seen in her element. 

“It’s okay! Really. I would rather it be moved to a different day that works for people than for them to have to cancel it altogether.”

Clyde nodded in agreement, understanding. He would one day thank Sadie for being the one who’d brought him face-to-face with the woman who made him feel more alive, and he honestly hadn’t thought about the Logan family curse ever since meeting her. It was something that might have stopped him from doing much of anything before, but now, he was pretty sure he’d do just about  _ anything  _ for this woman. 

“It’s a magical experience. We’re still talking about it, especially Sadie.” He paused. Clyde didn’t want to glance away from Rey,. but he had to make sure that everyone was taken care of. Looking over everyone’s glasses to check if refills were needed and seeing that they were all still full, everyone being more interested in watching the barman than what he was serving. 

“What would you like?” he asked Rey, coloring under all the attention, but determined not to let the nosy parkers keep him from making her feel welcome.

“I would like rum and coke.” Rey smiled at him as she answered. She knew he was busy and could certainly read the atmosphere of the room, so she played along to try and help ease his tension.

She got comfortable on one of the empty stools, watching as he started working on making her drink. “Thank you!” she chirped as Clyde set the drink down in front of her. “How much?”

“I invited you!” He pointed out. “This is on me,” Clyde added softly.

Rey blushed, and he smiled, seeing it. Rey was indeed the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. 

_ “Clyde!”  _

Turning, he looked for whoever had called his name. It was a family seated at one of the tables, calling him over. “I’d better...” He excused himself, feeling his heart ache at having to walk away from Rey, even just for a few minutes. 

“I understand!” she assured him sweetly, turning to watch Clyde saunter over to the group that was waiting for him. 

***

Rey watched Clyde goto work, pouring drinks for the group and answering their greetings in that soft drawl of his that tugged at something inside her every time she heard it. Before he had finished serving the first group, another group walked up, keeping him busy. Rey didn’t mind. She loved watching him talk to everyone, seeing the inner man in the way he treated everyone with a polite regard. This was a man with a good heart, Rey knew, smiling to herself. 

_ The man who holds my heart in his hands already, _ she thought to herself. 

Clyde did his best to come back to spend time with Rey as much as he could, making sure she had all that she needed - whether that was another rum and coke or some water. Few words had to be spoken, as words just didn’t always matter, especially between them. 

Despite how busy the bar kept Clyde, Rey was having a wonderful time. She loved it when he was able to stop over and lean against the bartop to speak a quiet word or two to her. It gave her the chance to gaze into those beautiful eyes of his, and those shared looks said so much more than people could actually know. Rey understood why romance novels referred to the eyes as much as they did. Even when Clyde was working on pouring drinks and tending to people who’d just arrived, his eyes never stopped speaking to her.

***

“I apologize for the night being so hectic. I never expected it to get this busy,” Clyde said as he walked back up to Rey once things started to quiet down and customers stepped -- or staggered, in Earl’s case -- towards the door. 

“It’s okay! I kind of figured a bar would have its moments where it would pick up and slow down.” Rey smiled. She was so very understanding of that. “Besides, I wasn’t always a mermaid, you know.” 

Clyde looked at her, intrigued. “What did you do before, then?” A soft pause as they looked into each other's eyes in that special way that was quickly becoming habitual. “Before mermaiding,” he added softly.

“I was a waitress for a while.” Rey smiled. “I know the demands of a busy room full of thirsty people.” 

“It can be pretty overwhelming.” There was a soft smirk on his face. “You have different moods coming in for reasons only they know. Some are good. Others...” He trailed off as he thought about those who he had to give a warning to from time to time. After all, Clyde wanted to keep it safe for all who just wanted to drink and enjoy the moment, whether that was in company or those who chose to perch at the bar alone.

“You’re amazing!” Rey exclaimed, having been enthralled by his easy manner and quiet confidence as he’d masterfully managed the whole room tonight.

Those words came as a surprise to Clyde. He’d never thought he would hear them from someone other than family. Those words had come from a beautiful woman's lips, however - from Rey. His mouth agape as he tried to find the right words to say, part of him wanted to protest. 

“That?” He asked, unable to just accept such high praise so easily. “That was nothing close to amazing.” 

“You  _ are  _ amazing, Clyde,” Rey insisted.

He would have protested that again, but the way her voice seemed to caress his name as she said it filled him with warmth and he blushed. 

The last few people that had remained started heading out of the bar, calling out with friendly cheer, “G’night Clyde! - G’night ma’am!” 

They both turned to return the salutation. “Goodnight!” Came out in unison. 

Rey blushed for a moment as she looked back at Clyde, though they shared a small chuckle. “I should call Finn. He dropped me off and told me to call him when I was ready to go home.”

“I can give you a lift home. I mean, I-if you want?” he stammered, suddenly realizing this might be a little too forward of him.

“Really?” she looked at him in surprise. It was a pleased sort of surprise, though, and it untangled the knot that had appeared in his stomach at his near-blunder. 

Clyde nodded, encouraged. “Really!” He opened and closed his mouth a few times like he wanted to say something, before checking her drink one last time. “Would you mind sitting around while I get things to a point I can close up?”

“I don’t mind at all,” She answered him. Somehow, though, he just couldn’t make himself walk away to start cleaning things up, their eyes still holding onto each other. “I can help you if you would like,” Rey offered, thinking it would let them get out of there sooner - the sooner to spend some time with him, uninterrupted.

Clyde smiled, nodding his answer. “Thank you!”

The time went by rather quickly, thanks to the extra help, though he tried to not let it go too late. He didn’t want to keep her out too late, unsure of her schedule. She didn’t ask for them to hurry up and go, though, actually enjoying the evening chores. 

When the bartop was shining from a fresh buff and the stools were tipped on top of the tables for the night, Clyde looked around in surprise of his own. If it was just him working on it by himself he’d still be bent over with a rag in his hand.

“I can’t thank you enough for your help,” he told her earnestly.

“You’re welcome!” Rey said, flashing him a smile that hadn’t brightened in the slightest since he’d first seen her out on the water.

“How about I get you home,” he made himself say, thinking her friends would probably be worried.

“I’d appreciate that.” 

They both headed out, locking the doors of The Duck Tape before he led the way to his car. 

He loved the feel of her hand slipping into his as they walked slowly, side-by-side. Taking the moment, they just enjoyed the feel of having someone special -  _ the  _ someone special - resting their palm in theirs. It didn’t matter if anyone was looking over or talking about them. The silence didn’t bother them, either. They both seemed to get the most in the moment, listening to the quietude of one another. The longer it took to get to the car, the slower they both walked, knowing he would have to let go of hers soon enough. 

“Let me unlock!” he said once they’d reluctantly reached their destination.

There was a feeling of loss as their fingers slipped away from each other. He quickly got out his keys and unlocked the car door on her side, clicking to unlock the others. His gesture was pure, Southern gentleman, soft and thoughtful. She thanked him with grave politeness as she got in, though a smile twitched at the corners of her mouth. He closed the door once she was safely inside.

  
  
  


Rey watched as he rounded the car and climbed in on the driver’s side and he looked over to make sure she got her seatbelt on all right. He had a deep feeling inside that told him he was being watched in return. Clyde’s eyes met hers as he put his own seatbelt on, and shooting her one more of his shy smiles, he was off towards her place. 

He glanced ever so often to see her looking at him, making him get all shy and he’d blush. He still could  _ not  _ believe that this was happening to him. He’d never thought of himself as someone who was good with the ladies, and Clyde was still thinking that this was somehow a dream. 

He was so afraid that he would wake up. 

After turning off the main roads, he needed her help with directions. “Okay where too?”

“You turn right at the next turn,” Rey directed him, though he could still feel the warmth of her gaze on his cheek. 

He took the right when he got to it, and headed along a dirt road that she said led to her place. Parking in the space that Rey had said was okay, he cut the engine and hurried out, rounding the vehicle to open the door for her. 

Rey smiled. “Thank you, handsome.”

Clyde blushed. Putting a hand out to assist her. 

Rey took it, And there was a warm feeling that ran right through her. She didn’t want to ever let go. 

Clyde closed the vehicle door as soon as she was clear of it, then walked Rey to her door. 

“You wanna come in?” she asked quietly.

Clyde very much wanted to go inside her place. He wanted to spend more time with her - he’d give anything to spend more time with Rey, but... “As much as I want to.. I- I better not!” Clyde would kick himself for that, he knew, but he also knew that this was the right way to go about it. 

Rey wanted to ask him if he was sure, but he is a gentleman. Rey knew he meant it. “Maybe some other time.” 

Clyde nodded hopefully at that, before his arm wrapped around her waist. Feeling her so close to him, he was trying his best to not let this change in their relationship alter his mind about his decision. There was one thing he’d let it alter, however.

His lips met Rey’s in a soft kiss goodnight. 

“Some other time...” Clyde murmured in promise as he pulled gently away.

Rey loved how close they’d become to each other. She felt so  _ alive _ . The soft kiss had teased her lips, the way he spoke so sweetly to her, all made her certain about her decision to slip into her tail and swim out to meet Clyde Logan. 

“Okay!” Rey breathed softly in a breathless answer. Her lips met his again in another kiss, but this time she poured everything into it. 

This kiss made it so tempting to stay, Clyde could not deny. He’d give anything to stay, but he wanted to do this right. He was so nervous and unsure of himself in every way. Softly panting from the kiss once Rey finally drew back, lowering down off her tip-toes, he chose to ensure there would be a next time … and very soon. 

“I don’t know what your schedule looks like,” He spoke softly, not wanting this magical moment to end, “but when you have time, we can work something out. A date. Whatever you would like to do.”

Rey smirked at him. “Could I talk you into swimming with me?”

Clyde softly chuckled as that seemed like a much faster response than he thought he would get. Imagining himself in a sequined set of fins, he might have laughed a little harder, but oh, how she could talk him into anything if she tried. All Rey had to do was ask. That was all.

“You could!” he gave in without a fight.

Rey smiled. “I will look over my schedule and let you know what I have available. We’ll work through the plans together.”

Both of them blushed and chuckled as they realized they were not pulling away from each other, despite their repeated insistence on this being goodnight. Finally, though, they managed to do it. 

“Good night, Clyde.” It took everything to keep from kissing him again. 

“Good night, Rey.” It was obvious that it was just as hard for him. “I will leave when you are safely inside,” he assured her. Clyde wanted to make sure that she was safe before he took off.

With another breath of hesitation, Rey gave up at last and entered her home. Closing the door and locking it, she looked out the window and waved at him. He hesitantly got into his car and drove off, on his way home.

Home. Rey followed the glowing tail lights as they faded into the distance and considered that “home” meant different things to different people. To her, a home wasn’t a house or an apartment.

For Rey, she was quickly coming to believe that home meant the arms of one very special man.

  
  



	5. Unexpected Pleasure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What is magic? Magic is spending the day with the love of your life. Both Clyde and Rey have waited for this day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a gift fic for my best friend, MyJediLife.
> 
> You have asked for it long enough. Here it is!   
> Hope you enjoy this chapter.   
> I love you!
> 
> Thank you so much LadyRhi for beta reading this for me. You're awesome, Lady!

It didn’t take long for the two to set up a date. They wanted to spend time together, and neither was willing to wait too long. Rey was worried when Clyde mentioned that he would close The Duck Tape on Monday night so they could meet, but he assured her that it would be okay. As long as he could be with her, he didn’t much mind the loss of business. 

Life goes on, though, even when you’re in love.. Rey and Clyde helped one another through the long days leading up to their big date by taking the time to call each other just to hear one anothers' voices, or by sending text messages that brought out smiles as they read them in stolen moments alone. 

Every moment they could find to spend together was precious, even if it was just Clyde pouring Rey a drink when she stopped by to say hello after a performance. One evening, when Rose and Finn had to leave early and couldn’t give Rey a ride, Clyde picked her up and drove her home. It was getting harder for him to tell her ‘some other time’ when she would invite him inside. Part of him feared she would reach a point she would not invite him anymore. 

But Clyde Logan was a gentleman, and he wasn’t about to mess this up by treating Rey as anything less than the lady she was.

Finally, the date circled on both their calendars drew close.

“See you in the morning,” Rey said when she called Clyde just before going to sleep the night before their longed-for day together. 

“I can’t wait to see you,” Clyde drawled softly in reply. 

“Night!”

“G’night darlin’!”

They both hung up and tried to get some sleep, dreaming of the day to come.

  
  
  


***

  
  


Rey woke up long before her alarm went off, longing to see Clyde. She wanted to spend time with him without interruptions and worries. The simple thought of him made her smile brighten even more, and a feeling of warmth ran all over that gave her the sense of finally finding a home. 

It took everything within her to keep from picking up her phone and calling him just to hear his voice. After all, soon they would be together. Soon they will be spending the whole day together. 

With that thought buoying her spirits, she got up and started working on getting herself ready. They were going to swim together, and she was excited to share a part of her life that she loved with him. Rey quickly managed a short bit of her morning routine, and then was quickly flying out the door to meet the man who made her heart sing. 

  
  


***

  
  


Clyde woke up before his alarm clock, too. Rey was the first thing in his thoughts, as she had been since meeting her. He even dreamed about her—of them being married, of slipping a ring on her finger. 

Clyde had forgotten to shut off his alarm, fortunately as it turned out. The five-minute snooze pulled him out of his daydream, reminding him that he had some things to do before leaving to pick Rey up for their date. 

It took everything within him to keep from calling Rey. Very soon he would be able to look at the most beautiful woman in the world, he told himself as he got ready. Soon, he would be able to hear her voice. 

  
  
  
  


***

  
  


Clyde was smiling the moment he pulled up at Rey’s place. She was waiting outside for him with everything she needed...including her mermaid tail. He hurried out of the truck to help her with her things while she got in. She dove in for a kiss the moment slid back in next to her

“I take that as you are ready to get moving.” Clyde smiled when they came up for air. 

“I am completely ready to go.” Rey smiled brightly in response. 

“We are on our way, then!” 

It was a nice drive, and Clyde tried his best to keep his eyes on the road. He still found himself glancing over at the gorgeous woman beside him as often as he could safely get away with. 

Once they arrived at the water park Rey’d chosen, he got out of the car and rushed over to Rey’s side. Opening the door, he reached his hand out to take hers. 

“Thank you!” Her voice was very soft, and she turned to pull her tail from the back seat.

“Here, let me help,” he offered, reaching out with his good hand.

“You know, you don’t have to.” Rey felt the need to tell him. As much as she enjoyed his efforts to help, she didn’t want him to think she was helpless. 

“I know, but I want to,” Clyde assured her, and then blushing a bit as he said quietly, “I want to because I love you.” 

Rey stopped in her tracks. She hadn’t expected to hear those words so soon, but the look she gave him told Clyde what was in her heart. “Really?”

For a very short moment, Clyde questioned whether or not it had been a good time to say those words, but stopped worrying when he saw the love shining in Rey’s eyes in return. Even if she didn’t say the words back, he knew she felt the same 

“Really,” he said, never more sure of anything in his life. “I mean those words with all my heart.”

“I love you, too!” Rey said and threw her arms around him to seal this new wonder with a kiss.

  
  
  
  


***

  
  


They were led to a private pool, and Clyde went into the changing room to pull on his swim trunks. An attendant had been informed about Clyde’s prosthetics, and he helped get him ready for the water. 

Rey was getting her mermaid tail on, watching Clyde as he spoke to the attendant. She just couldn’t take her eyes off him.

“Thank you,” Clyde said when the man finished and left them alone, turning to join Rey. 

Rey immediately jumped into the water and swam out a distance, peeking back to watch Clyde. With a wave, she beckoned him to swim out to her. 

Clyde could not help but feel a mixture of feelings as he stepped to the edge of the water, looking towards the woman he’d admitted he loved. There was a bit of a mischievous look in her eyes, he saw, and that might have scared him just a bit...and excited him. 

“I promise, I won’t bite,” Rey told him laughingly.

Clyde laughed nervously. 

“I am not worried about that,” he said as he slowly walked into the pool. He carefully made sure all the air pockets in his swim trunks were taken care of. However, with his swim trunks wet, it made it harder to hide the slight tell that was growing with the thoughts that played in his mind, seeing that look in her eyes. 

“The water feels nice,” he commented when he’d sunk in deep enough to sufficiently hide his rising concern.

“I thought this would be better than the lake. We have the pool all to ourselves.” Rey smiled at him. “I wanted you to feel comfortable.”

“Thank you,” he said, more grateful for the privacy than he was ready to admit to just at the moment.

Rey splashed at him playfully, and with that they set about enjoying their swim.. He loved watching her swim around in her mermaid tail, but it was nice to swim with her for a change, Clyde thought. 

  
  
  


Rey slipped underwater, and when she surfaced, she was right before him. Rising out of the water, she pressed up against Clyde, lips almost naturally meeting in a soft kiss as her arms went around him. 

It was hard to tell who deepened the kiss. Clyde pulled her closer, and she wished she was able to wrap her legs around him. As the kiss got even more heated, Rey moaned softly into it. 

Clyde could feel that moan in many places—his heart, soul, and his cock. 

Rey felt it, pressed up against him. It wasn’t hard to tell that Clyde was excited, and she felt the same feeling inside herself. There was desire and need. Rey wanted to give this beautiful man everything that she was. 

  
  
  


With the way he felt against her as she moved just right, using the buoyancy of the water, she imagined feeling him deep inside of her. 

Clyde almost got lost in the moment, but the sound of voices outside their private pool room brought him back to reality

“I don’t want to stop this, but we have to,” He blushed. Clyde really  _ didn’t  _ want to stop, as his body was very obviously attesting. “I am going to have to calm down before I can even think about getting out of here.”

“Sorry,” Rey whispered.

Neither one of them let go, however. Clyde felt himself ache in urgent need, and couldn’t stop himself from beginning to grind against her. 

Rey felt the movements of his hips, wanting more. If she was without the tail, this could be discreetly done. 

That same mischievous look reappeared in Rey’s expression, and Clyde had a look on his face that was a mix of blushing embarrassment and lust. He really didn’t want to pull away from her, and he would have to be honest that it felt so good. That same look that had beckoned him over to her played with his mind, and he questioned if she was a siren for real. He was so completely taken by her in every way.

Their lips met. It was the kind of kiss that poured out everything between them in heart-stopping honesty. Their bodies molded together perfectly, and they naturally seemed to move just right into each other. 

Rey tried to spread her legs, But her tail only had a little give. Desperate for him, she continued to rub against his hard cock as she reached down and worked his swim trunks down a little. 

Clyde was almost there, and the moment that his swim trunks were pushed down he felt the rush. 

“I need you so bad.” His voice was deep and soft as he started rolling his hips into her faster, a part of his mind still worried someone might walk in on them. 

“Imagine you are inside of me,” Rey said, panting heavily. This hadn’t been her plan, but the moment was here and she wanted to see him come for her. “I am tight. I am so wet for you.” 

Her imagination went wild at the feel of him grinding and thrusting against her, feeling every hard inch of him and wishing that he was inside. It was setting him on fire. Clyde worked himself to the sultry murmur of her voice. 

“Oh God, I’m gonna…” He was hit with a wave of intense pleasure that rocked his world in every way. 

Rey had held him tight through it, feeling his body quake. This was the sexiest thing she had ever experienced, and it was all the more intense because she loved him so much. To witness Clyde like this was magical. She could feel the ache inside her, but sis release gave her so much pleasure in so many ways beyond her own physical gratification.

She softly touched him, rubbing his back and up along his neck. His soft moans as she did this told her so much without words that he was just enjoying her touch.

Clyde blushed the moment their eyes met. He felt guilty. Here he was, fully satisfied, and she’d been given nothing in return. 

Rey caught his look, already able to read him as though she could hear his thoughts, and sought to reassure him, “This gave me pleasure.  _ You  _ give me pleasure, Clyde.” 

Clyde kissed her, so overwhelmed by this woman. 

“I will make it up to you,” he promised with a look of pure devotion in his eyes. “I promise.”

“I know.” She paused. “How about we continue this date, but take it somewhere dry?” 

“We could, if you would like.” Clyde smirked. “I’m getting all pruny.” 

“Me too,” Rey said and chuckled softly. “Let’s go get dried off.” 

Clyde pulled up his swim trunks, and picked Rey up in his arms. He carried her over to the other side of the pool, then watched enraptured as she started getting out of her mermaid tail. 

Lord, he loved her.

  
  


***

  
  


Rey dried herself off, glancing over at Clyde from time to time. When he noticed her looking, he blushed. She could tell he was trying to keep his mind from wandering as much as his eyes. 

Rey found herself blushing, too. “Do you have any ideas of what we can do?” she asked, looking to ease the tension.

“What time is it?” There was something in his tone as he looked at the watch, and she could see he had something in mind. 

“Just enough time,” Clyde said mystifyingly. 

“For what?” she asked, tilting her head questioningly.

“Soon...” he continued to himself, thinking something through in his head.

“You’re not going to tell me?” she inquired. 

“You will have to wait and see,” Clyde said with the most mischievous look on his face. 

Rey was speechless at this point, but her smile grew bigger and brighter.  _ He is up to something.  _

Clyde went into a changing room to put on something dry. Rey followed suit, and slipped into a nice green dress. 

Clyde had finished getting himself ready by the time she stepped back out to join him.. He stared at her wraptly. He loved watching the process of her taking care of her tail after pulling it from the water. It put a perspective on the magic that everyone got to see and enjoy. 

He couldn’t help but think how every little thing she did was magical. Love for this woman poured out in the way he looked at her. 

Rey noticed Clyde’s expression and blushed. She had given magic to people as a mermaid many times, but there was no denying the real magic that came from the love in someone's eyes as they looked at you. 

Clyde watched as Rey stood up, stepping over to grab Rey’s bag, leaning down for a quick kiss. A heated moment passed as they gazed into each other's eyes. Then they turned together and headed out towards his truck. On their way out, Rey tenderly touched the bit of skin exposed above the strap of his prosthetic, giving him a warm feeling as if they were holding hands. 

  
  


***

  
  


“What are you up too?” Rey asked as he handed her down into her seat, eyeing him with playful suspicion.

Clyde realized that his smile must have lingered. He could have sworn he was better at neutral face then this, but clearly not with Rey. She made him smile a lot more. He could not lie to her, but he also wanted to surprise her. 

“You will just have to wait and see, darlin’.” 

Rey watched as he grinned, wondering what he had up his sleeve.  _ Did he plan this all along? How did he do this when he was with me this whole time?  _

The sound of a text alarm got his attention, and he looked down at his phone.

_ “Clyde, I want you to know. This is how cauliflower plans are put together. We love you! And want you to be happy.” _

The next message that followed were images of Mellie, Jimmy, and Sadie setting things up for him and Rey. 

Rey saw that something seemed to touch Clyde, enough to make him get teary eyed and smile. “Everything okay?”

“Everything is perfect.” He paused, taking a moment to collect himself. “You ready?” he asked as he started up the car.

“I am…” She paused. “Wherever we are going next - I’m just glad I’m with you.”

Clyde smiled at Rey’s answer.. And with that, he put the truck in gear and set off for the special surprise he had in store for her..


	6. Your Heart Is My Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Love is the only magic! And magic is real!” They both read it together, speaking at the same time and blushing afterward.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MyJediLife, here is the next chapter to your gift fic.   
> Hope you enjoy!  
> I love you!
> 
> Thank you so much Everren for beta reading this for me.

Rey spent more time just watching Clyde as he was driving them to the next place to continue their date, letting the warm feelings wash over her. She had never felt so amazing in her life than she did right then. Her heart melted and molded just right. Clyde was that reason. He’d given her more to look forward to. 

Clyde could sense her gaze, and he glanced at her a few times as he fought to keep his eyes on the road. Her beauty called to him, and it was hard to deny that call. The way she looked at him made him feel more alive than ever before. Rey rocked his world in every way a person could ever dream of. He smiled at her and winked loving the fact that she didn’t hide the blush that rose to her cheeks. 

An embarrassingly long time later, Rey finally realized where they had been heading to. The Duck Tape. “I thought you closed for the night?” 

“To the public,” Clyde smirked. 

Rey‘s face split into a curious smile. How long had he been planning this? “We are gonna have the entire bar to ourselves…” She paused, and Clyde caught the glint in her eyes. It was unmistakable, how her eyes shined when she was thinking something mischievous. He had seen it before. 

“Music…?” 

Clyde nodded. 

“Maybe slow dancing in there? Somewhere?” Rey asked curiously. Clyde’s smirk had grown into one of his biggest, brightest smiles. 

“Anything you want, Darlin’.” He meant every word; that was how he was. Everything he said had meaning, and it meant everything to her. He made her heart beat faster in her chest.

Rey watched him contentedly until they pulled up outside The Duck Tape. He cut the engine, climbed out, and rounded the car as quickly as he could to get over to the passenger side door. Opening it up, he offered her his hand to help her out.

“Thank you!” she said as she slipped her hand softly into his big, strong one. Her gaze never left his beautiful dark eyes. 

She loved the way it all felt, both giving and receiving, all at the same time. With Clyde, there wasn’t anything missing from her life; she felt complete. 

“You’re welcome,” he drawled slowly. 

Inside, The Duck Tape had been transformed.

“Wow... This is beautiful!” Rey’s mouth hung agape in wonder as she looked around. 

Clyde was just as stunned. He appreciated everything that Mellie, Jimmy, and Sadie had done to the setup. They hadn’t shown him everything beforehand, just a picture of each of them working, but what they had achieved was magical. The lights were soft; everything was beautifully lit without it being overpowering, and there was a table set up just for them.

Still, his eyes weren’t on the decor when he replied, “Yes, it is!” The lights twinkled in Rey’s eyes as she took it all in, a smile spreading across her face. Nothing could ever come close in comparison to her beauty. He got lost in watching her. It was indeed the most amazing experience, seeing someone you love truly happy.

Rey walked over to the table while Clyde locked the door behind them. Everything was set up for self serve. It was easy. Light. Perfect for something to eat after a long swim. After a moment, Clyde appeared at her side.

There was a card set in the middle of the table, handmade, with a man and a mermaid was on the cover. 

“Love is the only magic! And magic is real!” They both read it together, speaking at the same time and blushing afterward. 

“Sadie drew this!” Clyde said. His voice sounded strained by emotions, and his eyes watered a bit. 

Rey softly touched his arm, brushing her thumb lightly back and forth. “Us! Sadie drew us.” She was just as touched by the gesture, with tears of her own glistening in the corners of her eyes.

Clyde opened the card after he had hastily swiped the moisture from his cheeks.

“Because my birthday wish is coming true,” he read, “that my Uncle Clyde would find someone that makes magic very real for him. And they lived  _ happily ever after.  _ Love Always, Sadie Logan”

Rey could tell how much the gesture meant to Clyde. Even though he had planned for the date to end up here, his family had caught him off-guard with everything they’d done to make it perfect. 

Rey continued to touch him, moving closer. Clyde was the most beautiful man. His heart could be seen through his eyes and in the way he treated those around him. “So very beautiful...” 

Clyde could feel the lump of emotion in his throat. “Sadie used her birthday wish for me... For us...” A frown tugged at his brow as he looked down at the card, turning it over in his hands. 

Rey watched his expression and thought she knew what he was thinking. She had heard about the Logan family curse. She knew it played on Clyde’s mind. Well, she was willing to prove it wrong. 

She lifted her hand, touching his cheek. “With all of her heart, Sadie believes you are worth it. She loves you!” She pulled him close in a warm embrace, planting soft kisses where his tears had started to stream down. 

They silently held each other close: a moment of comfort within each other's arms, letting their love pour into each other.

Then Rey spoke, her voice thick and husky. “And  _ I _ love you, Clyde Logan!” 

“I love you too,” he replied, lowering his chin to meet her gaze, affection filling his eyes. The way he looked at her never failed to send sparks racing beneath her skin. “Darlin’, I love you more than you know.” 

“I feel it,” she murmured. The love in her eyes mirrored his.

And he understood what she meant. He could feel it too. 

“Dance with me?” she asked. 

Even though there was no music playing, Clyde smiled and took her hand.“As you wish.” 

Their gaze was locked on each other's eyes as they began to dance in each other's arms. They moved together perfectly to a melody only they could hear, a gentle beat that they could feel inside. The moment was theirs, and theirs alone. 

Their song had no end and no beginning. Time passed. They made soft conversation as they danced, sharing laughs. It was perfect. 

Clyde leaned in closer to kiss Rey and she happily kissed him back, the embrace sweet and soft at first, but quickly growing more intense as they each tested what the other would allow. 

Clyde’s hand tangled in Rey’s hair as he felt hers weave through his. Every nerve ending came to life, sending waves of sensations through him. She made him feel alive. 

Rey could sense his reaction, feeling him harden against her. He wasn’t alone in his arousal. She felt her own body coming to life in response to the caress of his lips. Heat pooled between her legs, and she knew that if she had been sitting down right now, her legs would have naturally spread for him like they had tried to in the pool earlier. 

She breathed out a moan, a moan that Clyde felt all over and which shot right to his cock. Thoughts about what had happened in the pool were fresh in his mind. How he wanted to feel her. The way she had made him feel. The promise he had made to her. And his intention to keep it. Clyde always kept his promises. 

Pulling from their kiss, but staying close, he looked in her eyes, blushing. He knew she could feel him pressed against her. There was no way to hide his arousal. 

Rey smiled at the pink blossoming across his cheeks. She knew he was a good and sweet man — the perfect gentleman — and it was hard to believe she had someone so special in her life. She felt truly lucky for the first time she could remember.

_ Endearing. _

Rey found his apologetic expression so very endearing. There was nothing wrong with his reaction to her. She felt it too, that lust, that need for one another. 

“It’s okay,” she murmured, nodding slightly, her smiling eyes fixed on his. He didn’t need to question himself or doubt, not where she was concerned.

At once, Clyde relaxed. He didn’t want to mess this up — she deserved more, and he wished that he could give her all that, but he would give his all to Rey and hope that he was enough. 

Rey leaned in and their lips touched once again, sharing soft kisses as they danced, still in sync with each other. Gently, she guided him back to sit in a chair and, in a fluid movement, straddled his lap, slipping her dress up her thighs to give her the freedom she needed to part her legs around him.

Clyde watched as her smooth skin was uncovered inch by inch, feeling his cock react within the painful confines of his pants. Looking her up and down, he marveled at her beauty, both inside out. He knew he was the luckiest man in the world. 

A hand moved up her thigh to her hip, and they looked over each other, taking each other in. It didn’t matter where they were. It wasn’t a matter of place that made the moment perfect. It was the person. They were both home, no matter where they were, as long as they were together.

Rey felt perfect in Clyde’s lap, like she belonged there. They fit together so neatly, like the last two puzzle pieces needed to complete a picture. Leaning in, her lips claimed his in a kiss that started off soft but promised more. 

Clyde pulled her closer, Rey’s body molding against his as they deepened the kiss. She moaned, feeling his arousal against her core. 

“Sorry,” he said, the word muffled against her lips. 

“Don’t be! Felt good...” she replied. Her words were broken between breaths as she panted and moved against him, grinding herself against his thick cock. The way he held her just right made her squirm, her insides turning molten. 

The tease of her movements was driving him crazy, drawing soft moans from his lips. But his pants were tight, too tight, and it wasn’t long before she’d coaxed him past pleasure and into stifling confinement. He grunted uncomfortably as she pressed tighter against him, the zip of his fly digging into his erection, and he felt Rey stop. It was obvious without words why that sound had escaped him, and Rey only needed to meet his gaze for a moment before she pulled back to give him space, despite the ache of stopping. 

Reaching down between them, she carefully unfastened his pants, letting his cock spring free from its confinement. Her lips parted slightly at the sight of him as she took in just how huge he was. 

Her eyes met his as she ran her hand over his satiny skin, gripping him gently as she worked the length of his cock, watching his eyes flutter as she continued. 

“I, uh, have to take care of your needs...” he breathed out softly in a half-hearted protest. 

After a few more strokes she grabbed the waist of his pants on either side and worked them down with Clyde’s help. 

“You will,” she said, slipping to the floor to help him out of his shoes. She paused, sliding his pants off the rest of the way, then pushed the whole lot to the side. 

Clyde reached his hand out to help her up“You’re beautiful!” His voice was smooth and deep. 

Rey felt a tingling sensation all over at his tone. She knew very well that she was soaked between her legs, and his soft touch over her skin as he traced patterns only heightened her need. Her eyes closed as she let herself bask in the feeling of his touch.

His fingers stilled, but he whispered, “Keep your eyes closed.” 

Rey nodded, an uncertain smile spreading across her lips. Her heart was beating fast as she wondered what he was going to do.

Clyde gave her a moment, then pushed the dress up more, slowly, letting his touch glide lightly over her skin. He loved watching as goosebumps formed and her breaths grew heavy. 

Raising her arms, he removed the dress and let it fall to the floor, then leaned in to kiss her. The kiss was deep and passionate. The feel of her body teased him, and he could feel her hands explore him, the way his own was exploring her. He took his time giving her breast the attention they deserved, rolling her nipples between his thumb and finger. The sounds she made at that alone made it hard to keep a steady pace, but he was determined to fully focus on her pleasure for the time being. He wanted to make her feel good. 

Rey could feel the trail of soft kisses down her neck, the way he swirled his tongue around each nipple as his hand moved down her body and between her legs, his teasing touch across her soaked panties. In that moment, she wished they were off, and a breath hitched in her throat as she felt him instantly granting her silent request, as though it had passed from her mind to his, rolling the lace down her legs until his fingers could move freely through her wetness. 

Clyde enjoyed touching her. Feeling her. Not to mention the satisfaction he felt at how wet he had made her. 

Rey had positioned herself to straddle him again, opening herself up to him, and she felt the moment his fingertips moved over her clit as a soft quake that passed through her whole body. She was glad that she was holding herself up with the back of the chair. If she’d still been standing, she knew the touch would have melted her.

Clyde loved the way her body twitched and shivered as his fingers moved over her cunt. He could get lost in her; he would love nothing more than to worship her for the rest of his life. He looked into her eyes and watched as she struggled to hold his gaze through the waves of pleasure. 

She gasped as he slid a finger in. “Clyde...” she breathed. He worked her clit as his finger slid in and out, watching as the pleasure of what he was doing took her away. 

He slid another finger in.

“Oh god!” she groaned. 

Clyde picked up the pace, her movements meeting his hand just right. His cock ached to feel her walls around him, but he wanted to give her this first. 

Her passion echoed around the walls of The Duck Tape, pleasure building in her gut, filling her. Clyde knew exactly how to touch her. He knew how to take care of her in every way. 

“I... I need you, Clyde.” 

Clyde had wanted to take his time, fill her needs, but the plea in her voice was impossible to ignore.

It felt like a symphony made of movements, a beautiful combination of give and take. They both worked together in harmony as he steadied her, Rey guiding him as she lowered herself onto his thick cock. 

It felt like heaven the moment he entered her. Rey made him feel complete in every way. Clyde held her close as she took him in as deep as she could, then they stilled, just breathing, before Rey began to move slowly. Grinding. 

“You keep doing that, and I am gonna...” he groaned, looking into her eyes with a deep blush on his face. 

Rey smirked as she continued, squeezing around him. Clyde let out a guttural moan, his fingers tightening at her hip. 

The pace started slowly as she rode him. Every thrust felt like heaven. 

As they moved together in harmony, their moans muffled in a passionate kiss, Clyde’s firm grip told Rey everything she needed to know. 

She pulled from the kiss, resting her forehead on his. “I love you.” 

Clyde felt those words deep within his very soul. His eyes met hers as he felt the intensity building in his gut. He loved hearing those words, but no words were needed between them now. Not really. Something deeper and more profound was already being shared in their gaze. 

Rey’s hands moved over his sweat-covered skin as she adjusted her hold on him and picked up the pace. 

Clyde moaned, “I love you too, Darlin’.”

The way he called her ‘Darlin’ made flames ignite inside Rey, an intense feeling taking over as her body started to quake. 

“Clyde...” She held onto him tighter, throwing her head back with a cry as she reached her release. 

“Rey...” Clyde moaned in time with her. His body shuddered with the intensity of his orgasm. He held her close as they rode it out together, feeling her walls fluttering around him, and he grunted a few times as he emptied himself deep within her. 

Eventually, she collapsed against him, her body trembling, their panting in sync, much like their heartbeats. He loved how she felt in his arms. 

One hand moved over her back slowly. It was a moment of perfect contentment, and Clyde could tell from the way Rey snuggled closer against him that she was in no rush for it to end. He didn’t mind; she could stay there forever as far as he was concerned.


End file.
